The King Of Hearts
by puffin
Summary: Don't know what to say but that Ryou falls for the one that steals him. R and R


The King of Hearts

A/N Here is another one-shot. Here is the next one I told you all that I would put out. This one is Ryou/Akifa pairing. Also, I gave Akifa the last name Kuro-Ai and my friend told me its means Black Love. If this is not right then please tell me so but as far as I know it does. Also, I don't know what Ryou's father's name is so I gave him the name Richard. If you know what Ryou's father's real first name is please let me know and I'll fix it. Anyways, I hope you all like this one and please send in those reviews.

Don't own the characters.

A young man was sleeping upstairs in his room when his doe brown eyes snapped open. Sitting up the young man sat there listening trying to hear anything that might have woken him up.

Hearing what sounded like someone moving around downstairs the snow white long white hair young man slowly made his way from his bedroom, down the stairs and into the living room. When he got there he let out a gasp at seeing a stranger in his house.

The stranger looked someone what like he did. They both had milky white skin and long white hair. Were as his hair was more snow white and the strangers was more silvery in color. Then there was the fact that the stranger's hair spike at the side looking more like bat wings then anything.

When the stranger had turned around at the doe eye boy's gasp, he could see that the stranger had rustic red eyes. He was drawn in by those eyes but when the stranger took a step towards him, he took a step back.

"Well you are a beauty." the stranger said as he took a few more step closer to the snow white hair teen boy. "Very pretty."

"Who…who…who are you?" the young man asked as he was stuttering with fear. "How…how did you get into my house?" Fear shinning in his eyes as he tries to take another step away from the stranger.

The stranger just chuckle some as he took another step towards him. "Why do you think I'm here? I'm a thief and I take things of high value. Things like you…." he said as he ran his fingers over teen's check. "..Things like you, Ryou Bakura."

Ryou's eyes went wide when he heard his name being spoken by the thief as said thief started to chuckle again. "Yes, I know you. You're the son of the famous archaeologist, one Richard Bakura." The thief said as he grinning a wide grin. "He would pay nicely for your 'safe return.' But I don't think I will be returning you. I always keep the most valuable things and you're as valuable as they get."

Ryou took a few steps back as he watched him before realizing who this was. "Your 'The King of Hearts' that everyone is talking about and has been all over the news. You kill people and take out there hearts leaving a king of hearts playing card in its place." Ryou said as fear came off of him in waves.

"Yes I am." the thief said with a bow before he reach out and grabbed Ryou before he could make a run for the phone. "Aww, trying to run from me?" He asked with another chuckle before he pulled Ryou close and start to kiss him.

Ryou had started to pull away from the kiss but after a while started to enjoy it and kiss the thief back.

Wrapping his arms around the thief neck when the thief wrapped his arms around his (Ryou's) waist Ryou lean into him and the kiss.

When he felt the thief lick his bottom lip asking for entrance Ryou open his mouth to allow him as he gave a soft moan.

Hearing his own moan Ryou snapped out of the hazy he was in as he pulled away from the kiss and removed his arms from around the thief's neck as he started to push on his chest, trying to get out of his arms. Even if it did feel nice Ryou knew he could stay in them.

The king just laughs some as he tightens his hold around Ryou. "Looks like I have a feisty angel in arms. I like it when they put up a fight." He said as he pulled Ryou even close, if that was possible.

Ryou just growled at him as he pulled away even harder. "I'm not yours and I'll never be yours." Ryou hissed out as he narrowed his eyes at the thief.

"Not now but you will be." The thief said as he lean in and kissed Ryou before everything went dark.

Ryou woke up and realized that he wasn't home any more because of two reasons.

The first one was that he wasn't in the living room any more or even in his bedroom.

The room he was in was bare of anything but the bed he was laying in and a table next to the bed with a small table lamp on it.

For the bed it was cot with very thin and old sheets on it. Just enough to keep Ryou covered.

The second thing was what he was wearing. When Ryou had found the thief in his house he had been wearing a pair of baby blue pjs. Now he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and simple short sleeve shirt.

The fact that he was wearing something new meant that someone had to chance him and that means that someone saw him nude. The only person that could have been was the King of Hearts.

"Don't worry. I didn't do anything to you. I like to hear them scream when I fuck them. Besides you were a sleep, it would have been like fucking a dead body and that is just gross." came the thief's voice.

Ryou had jump out of his thoughts when he heard said voice as he looked up at him and narrowed his eyes at him. "And I'm just going to take your for it?"

"You have to. You were a sleep so you really don't know what happened."

"How long was I sleep for?"

"Only long enough to get you to my hide out. The sun won't be up for a couple more hours."

Ryou just turned his head away as he crossed his arms and growled a bit when heard the thief start to chuckle. No…laugh at him.

"You are really a feisty angel. I like that about you. You're not some pussy like I normally kill."

"Well I'm glad I can give you something to laugh about." Ryou said as he turned and glared at him. "When my father finds out he'll get the best cops that money can buy. He'll make sure you're sorry for taking me." Ryou hissed out.

"Speaking of dear old dad, he should be home soon. Which means he'll be finding out your missing soon and calling your cell trying to find you." the thief said as he pulled Ryou's cell from his pocket.

"You took my cell phone?" Ryou asked shocked.

"Have to have away to get in touch with your father." The thief said just as the phone started to ring. "Right on time." he said as he turns the phone on and put it on speakers.

"Hello Mr. Bakura. I know by now you've noticed that your son is missing. You are also wondering who took him and why. Am I right?"

"Yes. I'm also willing to pay anything to get my son back." came Ryou's father's voice, Richard Bakura.

"I know you are. That is why I took him. I want $5,000 in small, unmarked bills. Yes I know Hollywood has over done it but what can I say, I like the classics. When you have that done give me a call and we'll come up with a place and time.

I also know you'll call the cops like any loving father should. If I see any cops I'll give him back like I do all my other 'guess.' Without his heart." the thief said stresses the last few words.

Ryou could hear his father gasp on his end of the line realizing who this was. "I want to talk to my son." Richard then growled out.

The thief motion for Ryou to come forward at this as he did. "Father." Ryou said in a very weak and scared voice.

"Are you ok Ryou? Has he hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine but I want to come home."

"As soon as I find you, you can." Richard said before the thief took back over.

"Call when you have the money." with that said the thief snapped the phone shut, ending the call.

Ryou had taken a step back after the phone call as he saw the thief smile at him. "I'll bring you some food." he said as he walked out.

It was now two days later that Ryou was sitting on his bed playing with his food as his eyes widen.

Ryou knew he had seen the thief's face someone before and now it dawn on him were. "Kaiba's party. That's Akifa Kuro-Ai." He said with shock in his voice.

"Yes that is me." came Akifa's voice causing Ryou to jump as he looked up. "You can say I've made a killing to get were I am." He said laughing some.

Ryou just sat on his bed watching him with wide eyes that were full of curiosity. "But why? Why kill people? Why be The King of Hearts? You were a gentleman at the party. Very polite and fun to be around."

"You can say there are two of me. There is the killer and the gentleman. I am the essence of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide. Without the whole blacking out thing." Akifa said as he just watched his angel. "Besides I don't plan on killing my feisty angel, I plan on keeping you." He said as he walked over and sat on the bed as he reached across and lightly kissed Ryou.

Over the course of the next few days Ryou had seen Akifa, a lot. He was also shown a side that Ryou was sure, few saw.

He got to see the sweet and caring person he could be. He also got to see that he was true to his word as well. When Akifa gave his word he stuck with it.

Ryou only got to leave his room to use the bathroom and could tell that he was indeed at Akifa's place by how nicely the hallway was done along with the bathroom.

Ryou was also given a new change of clothes each day and plenty of food to eat each day.

The sheets on the bed were change from the thin old ones to nice heavy ones to keep him warm while he slept.

Ryou was eating lunch about 6 days after being kidnapped when Akifa came walking into his room. Ryou could tell that Akifa was beyond pissed off by the way he was mumbling to himself and pacing around his room.

"Why hasn't he called back yet? I've asked for a lot more then this and it didn't take them as long as it's taking your father." He growled out at Ryou.

"I don't know." Ryou said with a shrug as he pushed his food away, got up and walked over to Akifa. "Maybe his working with the cops and they are the ones slowly him down."

"Then why doesn't he just get the money from his account and call already."

"I thought you were going to let me go?" Ryou asked as he watched him with doe brown eyes.

"I'm not but still." He said as he started to pace again.

"Write a letter. Stain it with my blood and or put a lock of my hair in the letter. Let him know your growing impaction with the wait and if he doesn't act soon you'll kill me." Ryou said.

Akifa watched Ryou for a moment before he pulled him in for a kiss. "Not only pretty but smart. I'm not going to let you get away, ever." Akifa said before he left Ryou.

Ryou stood there blushing as he lightly touched his lips. Walking over to his bed he just sat there smiling.

Ryou knew he was falling for Akifa and falling fast. True when he meet him at Kaiba's party it had been a crush but now it was growing into something bigger and something deeper. Ryou knew he didn't want to go back when the time came because of these feelings.

It was now two days later, meaning Ryou had been kidnapped for eight days when Richard called saying he had the money. It would seem the letter work. A time and place was set up.

It was now midnight and Ryou was sitting in one of the swings in the middle of the city park as he looked up into the tree were he could see Akifa.

"When he comes I'll have to leave with him and they will be asking me question trying to figure out who you are." Ryou said as he looked back down.

"Then lie. If you want to be back with me then lie. I'll set up a party were we can meet up again. I said I wouldn't let you and I won't my sweet angel. You are mine." Akifa said as he moved further up in the tree as Richard showed up with the money.

It was now three months later. Akifa had gotten the money and got away. Ryou had lied when it came to who The King of Hearts was; saying he never got a look at his face. He wears a mask.

Ryou seem to be the last one kidnapped by The King of Hearts as well. After that no one else was taken and no one else was killed.

Akifa had thrown a party were him and Ryou could meet up again. It was only about half way through the party that they were called a couple. They had been together ever since and could be seen every where together.

It was late one night that the two were just laying together as Ryou snuggled into his love. "You know I'm glad you kidnapped me. If you hadn't we may not have hook up."

"Maybe but I got what I wanted. My feisty pretty angel." Akifa said as he gave his angel a goodnight kiss.

"You are truly The King of Hearts or at lest my heart." Ryou said as the two of them fell asleep in each other arms.

A/N There is the second one. I hope you all liked it. I spent a couple of days on this so I hope you all like. I hope to have the next one out soon. See you all in the next one.


End file.
